


Lost Weekend

by siriushan5



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriushan5/pseuds/siriushan5





	Lost Weekend

＊你/炯+微量炯→牙  
＊梅感情的pwp  
＊灵感来自虫团的John，让我拿来搞困团的John（

那时你还年轻，抽着麻在大学附近的酒吧听着乐队就能坐一通宵。那时可没有智能手机，没有社交网络，不少心里话秘密你只能写给自己的日记本，听着很少女你知道，但有些习惯自然而然的就那么保持下去了。

你最近经常光顾这家酒吧，因为你还挺喜欢新来的这支乐队，名字gay里gay气的叫“Queen”，你尤其喜欢那个主唱，长得挺有异域风情的声音和演出风格都骚的很，你听到过他的队友叫他Freddie。

无意间知道他的名字，让你天亮了回宿舍忍不住想着那个名字，主唱那柔软纤瘦的腰和唱歌间隙故意撩人吐出的粉色的舌头，还有那乌黑漂亮的长发，情不自禁地手冲了一发。

“操……”你看着自己一手白浊的液体，“我也是gay。”你对待感情也没那么遮遮掩掩，即使70年代人们视同性恋为洪水猛兽。

今天晚上乐队演出结束后你大麻的恍惚劲儿还没过，你站在门口吹风，然后从门口走出来跟你擦肩而过的是乐队那个金发的鼓手，搂着酒吧里最漂亮的女孩子就和你打了个照面，你对他笑笑：“演出不错！”金发鼓手礼貌地点了点头，然后停下了脚步想了五秒，对你咧嘴笑笑：“Freddie还在收拾器材。”

该死的，自己每天晚上看演出，可能视线还把台上搔首弄姿的主唱给烧穿了，就说那个高个卷发的吉他手怎么看自己眼神怪怪的呢。既然自己的狼子野心早就暴露了，不如就纯洁地去交个朋友也好，说着你借着大麻的劲儿还没过，将手上棕色纸袋里的Jack Daniels一饮而尽，回到了酒吧。

你觉得鼓手怕不是也喝大了，哪儿有什么漂亮性感的主唱留在那，倒是有工作人员在调器材，你也叫不出来的乐手零件。你过去踢了一下那个人的屁股：“乐队的走了吗？”

蹲在地上的人慢慢站起来，你眯着眼睛看了他半分钟认出了他，这哪儿是什么工作人员，这是乐队那个没啥存在感的贝斯手。“我就是乐队的人，什么事？”他开口了，声音软软的还挺可爱，你是第一次听他说话，演出时合音没他的份，每次默默弹贝斯默默下台一句话都不讲，难怪你对他没什么印象。你搜刮了脑子里仅剩的清醒意识，想起了前阵子Freddie介绍新来的贝斯手，好像叫他John什么的……

“额……其他几个人呢？”其实你想问的那个漂亮主唱，但你估计早就把他错过了。“Roger刚走，Brian一演完就离开了，Freddie我不清楚。”他言简意赅地回答了你，就继续蹲下去摆弄他的器材。

“你不知道Freddie什么时候离开的吗？”你依依不舍地继续追问，John没有回答你，他好像从一开始就看穿你的图谋不轨，或者说你在乐队里已经有了什么奇怪的名声一样。过了挺久，其实你也没什么时间概念了，John总算放下手上的按钮和开关，走到吧台的椅子边拿上自己的外套，看你还在那傻站着，远远地跟你说：“听着，我真的不知道Freddie去哪了，”他就像说给自己听的一样，“我们没那么亲密好吗？你明天来早一点吧，你长着一张Freddie会喜欢的脸。”说完点了根烟就径直走了。

你也拿不准自己是不是惹贝斯手生气了，赶紧出门追上他：“我要跟你道歉！对不起……”其实你也不知道为什么要这么做，“……John？是吗？不好意思刚也没打个招呼什么的……我叫……”John打断了你：“没关系，可能你不打招呼更好。”John长得也挺高的，但眼睛一直就没直视过你的目光，总觉得他战战兢兢的。“我喜欢你们的演出……我……”你几乎是结巴地找话聊。“我知道，你每晚都来，”John吐了口烟，“你喜欢Freddie。”

他讲话太一针见血，让你还有点不好意思，你以前也从来没跟乐队的搭过话，第一次尝试去认识那个主唱居然人都没见着，反而被乐队其他成员看了个透。“啊……这个……”你不知道咋回应，还有点不好意思起来，这时候John小心翼翼地看了你一眼，半夜的大学区静悄悄的，他问你：“你和男人做过？”

你也不知道这是个什么考验，你那时候也不知道John是个什么样的人，以为这个看似木讷的贝斯手居然也跟小学男生一样瞎好奇，你懂的，男人之间聊的话题，你借着酒胆和捍卫男人的尊严说：“那当然了！”音量可能还有点大，因为John明显吓了一跳。然后贝斯手从口袋里掏出了烟盒，用自己嘴里的那根烟头燃烧的火星点了一根新的，将它放进了你嘴里。

“这是一个邀请？”你笑了，这个害羞的贝斯手就差挽着你的手叫你带他回家，借着夜色，你勉强看见John几乎不可见地点了点头。

无论他是纯粹好奇还是咋样，但说实话的，你没跟男的做过，仅有的知识都是色情杂志来的。但棕发贝斯手学着那些姑娘的样子，拘谨地爬上了你的大腿，像个处女般紧张地发抖，眼睫毛轻轻地颤抖着，你才意识到这个平时存在感不强的贝斯手有多美。和Freddie那张扬嚣张的美不同，John就像那种星期天教堂做礼拜会遇到的，清晨的阳光洒到他柔顺的棕色长发映照出一个温柔洁白的轮廓。他很显然紧张地不知道该怎么做，有点怯生生地看着你，即使现在双腿分开在你腰侧跪在床上。

从一个吻开始总没错，随即你堵住了他的呼吸，你几乎怀疑他都没吻过女孩，但这样一个男人一定有过和他一样乖巧可爱温顺的女友，他们的亲吻亲密温柔就像12月的初雪，但对象同样是男人时，John几乎只能被动地被你吻着，你没费什么劲就撬开了那甜蜜的口腔，这是你第一次亲吻同性，但John的嘴几乎和女孩子没什么差别，柔软而红润，你注意到他总下意识地抿着嘴，天呐要不是你决定对第一次的孩子温柔一点，你简直恨不得直接把硬的发疼的老二塞他小巧湿润的嘴巴里。

你们在接吻的间隙脱掉了衬衫和裤子，John瘦的惊人，一个标准的，营养不良的70年代英国人的身板，肩膀窄的像个姑娘，薄薄的背抱起来一把骨头又像个身材还没开始发育的男孩。一头柔顺的长发铺在脊背上，还有几撮蹭着你的脸颊痒痒的。你手上去抚摸着John环在你腰间的腿，又直又瘦的长腿美丽得像一只灵活的小鹿，他纯洁无辜的眼神其实也像，引诱着猎人将它一箭射穿心脏。

你床边是你拿来打飞机用的润滑剂，鬼知道最近想着乐队的主唱来了好几次，然后你一瞬间又想起那个风骚性感的主唱，但现在你床上是那个温顺乖巧的贝斯手，形象完全重合不到一起去，你想着Freddie那精致的锁骨和深V领口下的胸膛就能硬，但你亲手把John扣到脖子的衬衫解开，露出白皙瘦弱，没有汗毛的皮肤则更是一种侵犯处女的刺激：那粉色的乳头，随着你的揉搓刺激，像含苞待放的花蕾般发红肿胀，伴随的是John压低在喉咙里细小的呻吟和羞红的脸颊。

你把床头的润滑剂丢给他：“你会吗？不会的话我来……”其实你也不会，但话还没说完，沉默的贝斯手自己拿过了那管透明的液体：“转过去。”他简单地命令你，你背过去，顺手又点了支烟，从那扭开盖子的声音，挤出液体的声音，试图去想象那边的光景。不一会，细微的粘稠的水声，那是John用手指进出自己的声音，他一声不吭，当然了，他算得上是一个沉默的对象，然后你听到皮肤摩擦床单的声音，头发从脊背滑落的声音，最后是John开始紊乱了的呼吸。“这真是违反自然的事情……”John嘟囔了一句。原来John是信教的那类人吗？看来自己的猜想没错，真的是星期天的教堂做礼拜会遇到的天主教男孩，看起来圣洁无辜，做起那种下流的勾当会哭着求主宽恕他，你会想要在教堂后排的椅子下面，狠狠侵犯他到浑身发抖着哭泣还不能出声。

这么一想，你越发忍不住了，身后那混乱的喘息和该死的水声让你违背了床伴的命令，毕竟一腔热血的青年男性也不是能被命令住的人。你回了头，John此时根本没空注意到你，他跟自己玩得正开心，贝斯手纤长美丽的手指，灵动的揉着琴弦的手指，就着大量的湿滑液体进出那被浸泡的反光的红色内里。他眼角闪着泪光似的液体，用另一只手捂着自己的嘴不让它发出声。John这清纯处女般的反应总能让你男人的征服欲占上风，说不定这是他故意演给你看的，毕竟男人才知道男人喜欢什么，本质上他就是个彻头彻尾的婊子也说不定，你坏心眼地就顺着他进出被玩得通红的后穴里又放进了一根手指。

色胆开了个头后续就好办了，你立刻又压上他的身子，一个接一个的吻蹭在了他的脸颊和柔软的头发里，他吓得整个人一哆嗦，将手指拔出来攥成拳头手臂缩在胸前。你正好替他做接下来的工作，因为紧张后穴紧紧咬着你的手指，你一边继续吻着他，另一只手从他瘦弱的腰侧划过一路滑到胯部，在细腻的臀肉上掐了一把又抚摸到大腿根部。他的身体羸弱的就像未成年，做爱时的反应也像个未成年却又色情的要命。

“你多大……”你在他耳边问他，有点后知后觉，他咬着牙关回答你：“……19。”还好，成年了就行，你一瞬间居然真的担心了一下自己是不是有恋童倾向。你注意到你摸到他身体里某一点时，John脸埋在手臂里的身子抖得会更厉害，同时你注意到他硬起来的阴茎发育的比你想象中好，大小跟自己差不多，这让你居然还有点不爽。

他身子依旧紧绷的要命，但诚实的小穴已经开始不自觉地吸吮讨好着你的手指，你不由得忍不住用另一只手摸上了John的下巴把手指也塞进他的嘴巴搅弄着他的舌头。想到他上面和下面的嘴里都是你的手指，你鸡巴更硬了，其实你也不知道跟男人做要扩张到什么程度，但你又何必对一个酒吧乐队的男孩那么温柔？更何况他甚至不是你最喜欢的那名成员，今天之前你几乎没注意过他，你想着他们性感的主唱打飞机，你知道那个脸蛋漂亮每晚带不同女孩子回家的金发鼓手，你知道那个又高又瘦头发又蓬又卷话很多的长发吉他手，但你没注意过那个沉默的贝斯手。

John温顺乖巧，像个处女般羞涩可爱你怎么能直到今天才注意到他？你几乎抱着染黑一张白纸的变态心理，甚至没跟身下的人讲一声，就用力操了进去，那天堂一般美好的，细嫩紧致的软肉包裹了你发烫的阴茎，你满足的喘了出声，而John是肉眼可见的，疼到流下了一行泪。是他一开始引诱自己带他回家的，你的每一个暴行他都默许，或者说没有拒绝，你确实没听过他今晚在床上对你说过一次“不”，这是他自找的，自己没有做错任何事情。

未经人事的后穴确实紧致如破处的少女，咬得你的阴茎动弹不得，你手划过他披到背后的长发，哭泣得一抽一抽的他的脊背，让人心疼的同时却满足了你施虐的快感。但最终你还是心软了，你慢慢小幅度地动着，他里面太湿太紧了跟操女孩没什么区别，你想着，手扶上他的腰侧，方便你更好的进出，John把脸埋在床单里你看不见他的表情，他的后腰弯得像优美的弓，他真是最糟糕的床伴，因为他给你一种单方面强奸的罪恶感，但另外一方面他真是最好的床伴，他默许你对他做所有的事情，同时你意识到自己好像没戴避孕套。

顺便一说，70年代那会根本没有什么性病的概念，直到80年代没有男同性恋敢做爱了一样，你想着John又不会怀孕就直接插了进去。他真的太瘦了，你隔着他薄薄的肚子摸到你阴茎在他身体里进出，你抱着他像抱着一把坚硬的骨头，你抓住他随着你激烈抽插晃动的阴茎，他硬了又软，你甚至没打算好好给他做个手活，你只是想猥亵他全身你能摸到的所有敏感，然后把他刺激成一滩因为快感而恐惧的羔羊，无知地被献祭的可怜牺牲品。

“你好美……”你附身将吻落在棕色的长发里，这句是你发自真心的，胯部撞上他柔软的臀肉，汗液让你的腿粘着他大腿内侧细腻的皮肤，John的触感像天鹅绒。你手又滑进John柔软的头发，你甚至恍惚间想要将阴茎也伸进这顺滑的头发里操。从头到尾John都害怕地将脸埋在床单里，身体一抖一抖的，除了不自觉迎合着贴向你的腰肢，屁股里的水越发滑腻的让你都差点滑出他的身体，那当然不想离开他温热的身体，即使他把因为快感迸发的眼泪，还有美妙柔软的呻吟全埋在了床单里。你从来没有那么嫉妒过你的床单。

这样也好，这说明John是个传统的好姑娘，在床上放荡浪叫也不适合他，你们也没有亲密到他愿意面对面跟你做爱。能有一个高潮时的亲吻也好啊，不管怎么样，你射在了John的身体里，你几乎是舍不得离开那温暖的体内，作为一个典型的男人，射了精之后你开始犯困。

没过多久，你听到John问你浴室在哪，你迷迷糊糊地听到他起床还自言自语道：“原来和男人做爱就是这样，也不知道Freddie为什么喜欢这个。”所以传闻是真的，Freddie果然是个同性恋……你的第一反应居然是这个，然后伴着升起的朝阳，整个人睡晕了过去。

第二天你回忆了一下John的样子，又想了想Freddie，然后回味了John最后那句话，你突然觉得索然无味，大学酒吧乐队也就是那么回事，你再也不想浪费时间在上面，那天之后你再也没有见过乐队的男孩们，是时候开始正经上课好按时毕业了。你后来交往了几个男孩，但他们也没什么意思，没有一个像Freddie那么火辣或像John那么乖巧，更要命的是你每一任交往的男孩都让你想到那个酒吧乐队，渐渐的你对男孩没了兴趣，毕业不久后，认认真真和一个女孩恋爱结了婚。

但这个乐队确实有两把刷子，随着你开始能在广播电台里听到那充满回忆的撩人声线，再到铺天盖地只要打开报纸电视就是Queen乐队的最新消息，你忍住让自己不去看，但同时有点心疼, 那帮记者像闻到肉味的野狗一样追着Freddie的性取向，他的隐私他的家庭他的病不放，像是要把他全部蚕食殆尽，同时你偶尔扫过John那依然柔顺美丽的脸庞和羞涩可爱的笑容，你也终于知道他的姓是Deacon。

你没有跟任何人讲过你大学期间的这一次迷失的周末，包括你爱的妻子和孩子，你写在了日记里，并期盼着自己死之前记得把它烧掉，好让这一往事永远尘封在灰烬里。


End file.
